Godzilla: a stronger beast
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: There's something in Tokyo, and its pissin' off Godzilla.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I' Nick Dahdah

Godzilla:

A stranoger beast

Chapter 1

Godzilla awoke, startled by a call. He walked out to the beach to find his old friend, King Kong there. "Ah… Godzilla." "What do you want, Kong?" He asked. "I want to tell you to stay away from Tokyo. There is an evil there, an evil more powerful than you can imagine." "Really? Because _I_ can imagine a lot." "Okay… Maybe not more than you can _imagine, _but it might be able to kill you." "You think it can?" "Everyone dies." "Okay. Why did you wake me up in the middle of the night, to tell me this?" "I thought it was of the utmost importance." "Good. How did you come to know of this?" "I-it came to me in a dream." "A dream?" "A dream of the cosmos." "Good. You pass." "What?" "Go."

Kong went into the sea.

That day, Godzilla sent King Ghidora to the city. He came back, with a broken wing, and the report of an all powerful being in there. Godzilla told him to rest, and that he would leave Tokyo alone. He knew he was making a mistake.

Some night later, King Kong returned. "You should not go into the human world at all." "I did not plan to." "Good." "Kong, Is this a way to keep me from going into the human world, so you can raid around?" "Oh no. I do not leave my island. You no that. Besides, would I lie to my Godfather?"

"Daddy, Can I go to Tokyo?" This was one of many the times asked. Now Minya was on it. No…. All the monsters on the island were trying to go to destroy something. He didn't blame them. He wanted to go out too. He summoned an island meeting.

At the summoing.

"Hello. I would like to announce that, for the next three months, there will be no entering of the human world. I have received a tip that, there is a great evil in Tokyo. King Ghidora has seen it." King Ghidora stepped forward. "It glows. It shines. Its arm intertwines. Its power is great, it has an unclear fate. It sees no limits, it knows no gimmicks. It will kill, or be killed.

Continued next week! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back again.

CHAPTER 2

Things had slowed down at monster island. Godzilla felt that he was crippling.

All he needed was to go out and destroy something. But he couldn't. Some evil was there, and it stopped him from going out. So the end of three months came.

"Gigan!" he called. A few minutes later Gigan walked in.

"What! I'm busy!"

Go to Tokyo! Come back, and report on what you see there."

"Like I said I'm busy. Send Megalon to do it."

"Now."

"Sir, Sir yes sir!"

So he left right then. The monsters didn't know what would happen to him. But Gigan flew. He flew with the wind.

Sunset…

All the monsters waited ion the shores of Monster Island, awaiting his return. After awhile, he hadn't come back. So they left. One by one. All eventulay left, except for Godzilla, and Megalon.

Ten o'clock…

"I'm leaving." Said Megalon.

"Why?"

"Because Gigan's probably dead, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"So you just leave your friend behind?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

So he left. But Godzilla stayed. He waited until twelve in the mourning, and Then Gigan washed ashore. He had a broken arm, a broken leg, and a broken neck. But he still breathed.

Godzilla's eyes went wide when he saw the tangle of flesh that was once Gigan. He roared, and grabbed Gigan. He ran into the jungle, to Megalon's cave. Once inside, he let Gigan down on the mat. Rodan came rushing in. Megalon himself stood by Gigan, his drills clamped on his claws. Rodan began performing medicine on Poor Gigan. Gigan moaned. Godzilla leaned in close, and said to Gigan, "Don't worry Gigan, If you die, I will go to Tokyo myself, and kill this menace. Whatever it takes."

"Godzilla! Dad! Something's come up! We need you! Now!"

The King didn't hesitate. He ran to Junior.

I hope you liked this chapter. Also read my Friday night special: Godzilla vs. the Sand worm. _Continued next week!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh… line?

Chapter 3

"What is it?" Junior stepped forth.

"Something's come up at Skull island!"

"Let's shut up, and get there!"

So they did. They jumped into the sea, and swam as fast as they could. They may have past a few human ships, but they weren't certain. After all, when you're going at forty knots, and smashing into something, its hard to tell.

At some point, Godzilla asked Junior, "What there anyway?"

"I don't know. A scout came back, and told me that there was a disaster at skull island."

"We'll find out as soon as we get there." And get there they did.

They came up to the island, the jungle beyond the wall ablaze. It burned, seared, killed. The village natives were running for their boats. Godzilla stared at the burning island. Kong was dead. Junior stood behind, wanting to go home. The heat reflected off Godzilla, so much anger beneath him. He snorted. He finally turned, and lowered himself beneath the surface. His giant body slipping beneath the dark waters. Junior turned, and followed.

------------------------------------- Intermission--------------------------------------------------

Godzilla exploded to the surface. He went into the jungle, and found his way to Gigan's cave. Only Rodan and Megalon were there. Which was a good sighn. He stepped over, and looked at Gigan. He was unconscious, but breathing. He laid his hand, upon his head. He took it off, and went out. He made his way to his own cave, where he lay down on his rocks, and fell silently asleep.

He awoke, and it mourning. A dull, gray mourning. He sat up. And smelled the air. He looked at his two sons sleeping, completely unaware to what was happening in their world around them. He walked over to the warm red water, and splashed some on his face. He then went out to the beach. It was not golden, as expected. He walked out to the water, and dove beneath the surface. Leaving monster island behind him.

He swam to Tokyo, where, the night before, he saw a great explosion. He was in Tokyo bay first, but soon emerged, to smoke and fire. He could see a few small, rapture buildings, but the smoke was so thick, he couldn't see beyond it. Then, in the middle of the smoke, he saw two, rectangle yellow eyes.

I hope you liked that chapter, so tune in next week to find out how it ends! I'm sorry I updated late, but I was over at my grandma's since Thursday. Sa ya' next week!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the climatic battle!

Chapter 4

Then, the yellow eyes moved forward, and soon formed a body. The body, of Mechagodzilla!

Godzilla did not wait for the monster to say something. He jumped into the burning city, and punched Mechagodzilla in the gut. The monster had slight knock back, but seemed unharmed.

He leaned forward, and bit Godzilla on the shoulder. Godzilla roared in agony, and shot his atomic breath at the mechanical monster. Mechagodzila let go, but threw a punch at Godzilla's gut.

Godzilla caught it, and threw it back at Mechagodzilla. The then roared, and shot his atomic breath at the mechanical horror.

Mechagodzilla looked up with those square, yellow eyes, and shot energy beams from them. They hit Godzilla on the shoulder. Godzilla lowered himself into in to a crouch, and then came running at him.

Godzilla head butted Mechagodzilla, knocking him further into the city. Godzilla came wondering out the smoke of the wrecked buildings, and looked down on Mechagodzilla.

Before he fire, Mechagodzilla shot his ray at Godzilla. It caught him in the face, and he staggered back. Mecha then got up, and punched Godzilla in the face. He fired his missals at him. They all hit Godzilla in the face. Mecha shot his harpoons into him, and sent one long, continues eclectically charge to him. Goodzilla roared in agony, then shot his beam at the harpoon cables. But they didn't burn off. Godzilla squeezed his eyes shut, and then snapped them open. He roared in pride.

He grabbed the cables, and began swinging them, Mecah still attached, And them around, and around, and around, and around… until finally He let go, and Mecha went flying in one direction. Godzilla walked over to where the mecha monster lay. AS it stated to get to, it didn't notice the flicking on the spines. And he when was up, he was shot down by Godzilla's nuclear beam. Godzilla walked over and stomped his face in.

Mechagodzila grabbed his leg, and threw him the other way. Mecha got up, and walked over, and picked Godzilla up. Godzilla threw a punch, but Mecha caught it, and punched

Him in the face. Godzilla fell down, and Mecha picked himup again. Godzilla bit down

On Mecha's shoulder, but Mechagodzilla summoned a weapon of blade of the cosmos. It was a blue energy jutting from his hand. He stabbed Godzilla in the shoulder with it. It went through to the other side, and he pushed the dinosaur away, Godzilla shot beam at him, but Mecha Godzilla caught it, and threw it back Godzilla. Mecha shot his beam at Godzilla, and it knocked him to the ground. Godzilla got to his. Thump. Thump. Mecha summoned the weapon of energy. Thump. Thump. He thrust it into Godzilla's chest. The king's eyes went wide. Thump. Thu… Mecha pulled his hand out of Godzilla. The king of the monsters fell to the ground, at Mecha's feet, unmoving. Dead. Cold. Hard. Dead.

(That Music when Anakin was looking over the lava in Starwars III plays.)

Angiurs felt the absence first. He looked up, as the volcano exploded behind him. Rodan, on the side him, had his eyes closed. He lowered his head, and evily opened his eyes.

Spacegodzilla streaked through space, trying to go see the body, of Godzilla.

Junior and Minya walked out onto the beach, hate in thier eyes, sadness in their hearts.

Even King Ghidora stood nobly on the beach.

(End music from new King Kong plays.)

Mecha stood over the body, of his prize, mocking it. Lighting flashed in the background.

As he raised his fists in victory.

THE

END

Don't worry, he's just a movie chacter. He'll be back next week!

I did not let him die because I hate him. I love him. He is my life. It worked for Superman. R&R. I don't care if you flame.

See the firday night special!


End file.
